waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Space Jam
Space Jam is a 1996 American live-action/animated family sports comedy film directed by Joe Pytka. Starring basketball player Michael Jordan,3 the film depicts an alternate history of what happened between Jordan's initial retirement from the NBA in 1993 and his comeback in 1995, in which he is enlisted by Looney Tunes characters Bugs Bunny and his friends to help them win a basketball match against a group of aliens who want to enslave them for their amusement park. The film also marks the first appearance of Bugs' love interest, Lola Bunny. Released theatrically by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment on November 15, 1996,4 Space Jam opened at No. 1 in the North American box office and grossed over $230 million worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing basketball film of all-time. Despite this, the film received mixed reviews from critics for the film's merits of combining Jordan and his profession with the ''Looney Tunes ''characters. A sequel, starring LeBron James, is scheduled for release on July 16, 2021.5 Plot In 1973, 10-year-old Michael Jordan practices basketball late into the night, and tells his father about his ambitions to go to the University of North Carolina, play on a championship team, and join the NBA. Over the next twenty years, Jordan excels in high school, college, Olympic (twice), and professional basketball, and goes on to become one of the greatest NBA players of all time. In 1993, Jordan announces his retirement from professional basketball to follow his late father's career in baseball. Facing much less success, he is assigned a publicist/assistant, the bumbling Stan Podolak, to smooth the transition. Elsewhere in outer space, the intergalactic amusement park Moron Mountain is in decline; its owner Mr. Swackhammer sends his diminutive minions, the Nerdlucks, to capture the Looney Tunes as new entertainment. They divebombto the center of the earth, where the Looney Tunes' reality is hidden. Despite having powerful laser guns, the Nerdlucks are tricked into thinking that their prisoners have a chance to defend themselves; Bugs states that the challenge to decide their fates will be basketball (as the Nerdlucks are too small to play). But Bugs make the mistake of showing an educational film about it that states "the best in the world" play. The Nerdlucks steal the talents of Charles Barkley, Shawn Bradley, Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson and Muggsy Bogues. The sudden incapacity of the five NBA players leads to worldwide panic that results in the NBA season ending early. The five players try fruitlessly to restore their skills, through practice, hospitalization, therapy, prayer, to no avail. To intimidate the Looney Tunes, the Nerdlucks absorb the talent in front of them, transforming into froms twice as large as them with dark basketball uniforms. Sylvester dubs them "Monstars" - monster stars. Bugs realizes that they're going to need professional help. While golfing with Bill Murray, Larry Bird and Stan, Jordan is sucked down a hole by Yosemite Sam's lasso and into Looney Tunes' land. Everyone is happy to meet him, despite Jordan dismissing it as a dream. Bugs uses his usual comedy to make Jordon realize he's awake; he then explains the Tunes' dire situation to him. Jordon agrees to train them, as he no longer plays basketball. However, right before he can start teaching them, the Monstars break into the gym to intimidate the Tunes further; when Jordon attempts to stand up to them, the Monstars use their talent and cartoon physics to turn Jordon into a ball and humiliate him. Deciding to play against the Monstars personally, Jordon sends Bugs and Daffy Duck to retrieve his basketball gear from home. Stan spots Bugs and Daffy and pursues them to the Tunes' world, reuniting with Jordan and joining their team, the Tune Squad. Another new recruit is Lola Bunny, a skilled player with whom Bugs is instantly smitten. On the day of the match, the Monstars dominate the first half, sinking the Looney Tunes’ morale. Stan overhears the Monstars tell Swackhammer how they gained their talent, and informs the Tune Squad. Bugs and Jordan rally the team and power through the third quarter with old school gags and Acme weaponry. During a timeout, Jordan raises the stakes with Swackhammer: a win by the Tune Squad would require the Monstars return their stolen talents, while a win by the Monstars would earn them Jordan as a new attraction. To ensure victory, Swackhammer orders the Monstars to play rough, injuring the Tune Squad until only Jordan, Bugs, Daffy, Lola and Stan remain. Stan manages to score but is literally flattened by the Monstars and removed from the court. However, the referee, Marvin the Martian, informs Jordan that without a fifth player, the Tune Squad will have to forfeit. Bill Murray arrives and volunteers, much to Daffy's confusion; Murray explains that he asked his agent to get him there. In the final seconds of the game, Jordan gains the ball, but is grabbed by the Monstars during a jump to the basket. Remembering Bugs told him that cartoon physics apply to him, he extends his arm and scores the winning points. Seeing the Monstars get yelled at by Swackhammer, Jordron helps them realize they only listened to him because they were smaller. With the Tunes watching with satisfactory smiles, Swackhammer is encased in a rocket by the Monstars and sent back to his amusement park. Giving up their stolen talent, the reformed Nerdlucks are recruited into the Looney Tunes ensemble, and drop off Jordan and a recovered Stan at Jordan's next baseball game. Jordan and Stan visit the incapacitated basketball players and return their talent. The players provoke a reluctant Jordan into a three-on-three match. The film ends with Jordan's 1995 return to the Chicago Bulls to resume his basketball career. Cast Live-action cast * Michael Jordan as himself, an NBA shooting guard for the Chicago Bulls who retires to pursue a career in baseball. * Wayne Knight as Stanley "Stan" Podolak, a publicist who makes sure nobody bothers Michael Jordan. * Theresa Randle as Juanita Jordan, Michael Jordan's supportive wife. * Bill Murray as himself, an actor and Jordan's friend. * Larry Bird as himself, the Boston Celtics forward and Jordan's friend. * Charles Barkley as himself, the Phoenix Suns power forward, who gets his talent stolen by Pound. * Patrick Ewing as himself, the New York Knicks center, who gets his talent stolen by Bang. * Shawn Bradley as himself, the Philadelphia 76ers center, who gets his talent stolen by Blanko. * Larry Johnson as himself, the Charlotte Hornets power forward, who gets his talent stolen by Bupkus. * Muggsy Bogues as himself, the Hornets point guard, who gets his talent stolen by Nawt. * Brandon Hammond as the young Michael Jordan. * Thom Barry as James R. Jordan, Sr., Michael Jordan's father. * Penny Bae Bridges as Jasmine Jordan, Michael Jordan's daughter. * Dan Castellaneta and Patricia Heaton appear as basketball fans. Voice cast Animated cast * Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd * Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Tasmanian Devil, and Toro * Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird and Hubie and Bertie * Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam, and Sylvester * Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew * June Foray as Granny * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Frank W. Welker as Charles * Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer * Pound, the orange leader of the nerdlucks, is voiced by Jocelyn Blue as a nerdluck and Darnell Suttles as a monstar. * Blanko, the dim-witted and gangly blue nerdluck, is voiced by Charity James as a nerdluck and Steve Kehela as a monstar. * Bang, the belligerent green nerdluck, is voiced by June Melby as a nerdluck and Joey Camen as a monstar. * Bupkus, the giggly and crazy purple nerdluck, is voiced by Catherine Reitman as a nerdluck and Dorian Harewood as a monstar. * Nawt, the diminutive and clever red nerdluck, is voiced by Colleen Wainwright as a nerdluck and T.K. Carter as a monstar. Category:1996 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:Films produced by Ivan Reitman Category:Films directed by Joe Pytka Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard